movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Object Oppose: Finding Feather
Object Oppose: Finding Feather is a Animated Action-Adventure Object Show Movie that released in October 22, 2020. This is a 2nd Object Oppose Movie. Summary Feather got lost in the Dark Woods and Leaf can't find her. Luckily for now, The Animal Patrol Team and the Others can help him to search for her. Plot In the Land of Object Oppose, Microphone tells his Contestants to start the first challenge. Sandy was arrived as she flies around and spotted Gel Ball when he points at her. Then, She spotted Cookie and Cherries who are very mean to him (While the Animal Patrol Team are watching Sandy's Cam in the Screen when they are inside their Mission Van) and she spotted Microphone with Leaf and Phone when Leaf is waving to her. When they are out in the Van, The Animal Patrol Team (Danjhely has Pesky Stunky on her back) are in Object Oppose Land when the Contestants met them as they met Feather as well. Microphone and Tiffany called everyone that they have a Challenge. When they are in the Challenge about playing Tag, Feather got slip from the hill and got lost in the spooky forest. When the Contestants and the Recommended Characters are playing Tag, Microphone calls for them for the Break Time. Leaf was asking Microphone that he knows where is Feather, but he didn't know where she is. He tells him that Feather got slip in the hill and got lost in the spooky forest. Microphone gasp as he tell the Contestants and the Recommended Characters that Feather got lost. The Contestants and the Recommended Characters gasp in fear that Feather is missing. Microphone tells Leaf that he will find her as he rush off. When Leaf was trying to look for her, but not here as he going back. Microphone saw Leaf that he can't find her for now. But The Animal Patrol Team can help him to find Feather as they rush through the Forest. When they are going to the Forest, they saw a Sweet Skunk who smells like lavender. Audryck name her Little Lavender because her scent smells. Little Lavender was greeting him and his team as she talks when they are going with her. But then, A Pack of Tasmanian Devils spotted them as the leader name Sir Toother as he can hunt on them, but they need to find food as they rush off. Cast The Animal Patrol Team Members are: Audryck, Carlito, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck and Danjhely, Sandy & Pesky Stunky. Silva the Animatronic Fennec Fox (Hero) Rocco the Rat (New Hero) Little Lavender the Sweet Skunk (Tritagonist) Sir Toother the Tasmanian Devil (Villain) The Tasmanian Devil Pack (Henchmen) Humans: Tiffany Little Tori Tanner Kaelyn Tony Object Oppose Characters: Microphone (Host of Object Oppose) Baseball Cherries Coin Cookie Cyan Ball Dynamite Flashlight Feather Galaxy Gear Gel Ball Girly Ball Grenade Leaf Phone Poop Puff Ball Radio Signy Soap Bottle Sponge Star Taoism Wallet (Object Terror) Songs/Soundtrack Hall Of Fame - The Script Safe and Sound - Capital Cities ULTRAnumb - Blue Stahli (Animal Patrol Team's plan Scene) Criminal - Britney Spears (Fight Scene) Echa Pa'lla - Pitbull ft. Papayo (Ending Scene) Shorts Animal Patrol Team's Paddle on Adventure Silva's Desert Adventure Rocco's Cheese Plan Sandy's finding the way Recommended Characters's Wild Explore Trivia * The Tasmanian Devil Pack are the main Villains in the 2nd Movie. * Pesky Stunky appears in the Movie as Danjhely's Counterpart Pet. * Rocco the Rat and Little Lavender are the new hero Characters who is helping Silva. * The movie is a parody to Finding Nemo and Dory. * Little Lavender is a based of Sweet Skunk from Sofia the First. * The T-Devil Pack lives in their Den as a Hideout. * This Short is the same as Rio 2: Bia, Tiago and Carla's Paddle on Adventure Game. Studios Film Modified Screen Paramount Pictures THX Lucasfilms Nickelodeon Movies TehDarryl6720 Animation Category:Object Show Movies Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Movies Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:THX flims Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:October 2020 Releases